A Dream Come True?
by Dark Sadist
Summary: This is the second story in my Dreams trilogy and its is the accounting on Yugi's hectic life of finishing high school, to becoming the third ruler of Ancient Egypt, and Shadows! Pairings: AxYYxY, TKAxBxR, TM,YM,M, SxS LIMES! YAOI! Dont like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Hey all! I'm back and this is the first chapter of the second story in: The Trilogy Of Dreams! So I hope you enjoy! Also, the next chapter WILL NOT! Be a story chapter, it will be a announcement! The announcement is on SOPA and will be under 1k words! So this meaning you'll know it's not a story chapter but the announcement because I promise all the chapters will have over 1k words! Now, on with the story!

Two years have passed since I had become a lover to Yami and Atemu, and I hadn't even been bothered by anyone because, I, Yugi Hikari Mouto, am dating the two most popular boys in school. Two years ago, I dreamt of dating them, I am now and I still think this is a huge dream. Yet I always pinch myself, and feel pain letting me nk now that yes, I am dating the two crushes of my life. This is my senior year at Domino High then I will go and live in the Shadow Realm with my two lovers and become their mate. I am excited by this fact, but I can't help n being saddened, that fact means that I will never see my grandfather again, I think... It is hard to be in the human world when you become mated to the King of The Shadow Realm. The reason you ask? Because you become a part of the Shadow Realm which means you gain magic, you become stronger, and can no longer have to put up shields on your mind and self because of the Shadows, that will attack you without hesitation if you dare go unprepared, because they won't attack you. They won't because they are a part of you, and if you die by their hand. Bad things happen. But they wouldn't attack you unless they were possessed or controlled by someone or something.

While Yugi was thinking he failed to notice his lovers sneaking up behind him to try and scare him, and steal and hug and kiss before the next class, which they did an got an unexpected reaction out of the startled Yugi. He whirled around and smacked Yami and Atemu square across the face, because the had started to grab him, which caused him to do that and start yelling,

"Get off me you sick perverts, Red whistle! R-A-P- YAMI AND ATEMU YOU-" Yugi was then cut off by Yami's hand beinag placed on his mouth silencing him, and allowing them time to talk.

"Little One, we were only trying to surprise you, before class, not trying to rape you, if that was our intention wouldn't we have done it a long time ago?" Atemu explained.

"Two, where do you learn those words, Three ouch, your slaps hurt, and Four we are sorry for scaring you." Yami lectured.

"Yami, Atemu, Im sorry I-" He was silenced again by a pair of lips covering his own and lips sucking on his neck, thus he moaned into the kiss. Yami pulled back and Atemu detached his mouth from Yugi's neck.

"No need to explain yourself Little One, we already know we need to get to class now." Yami said.

"Bye Piccolo!" Atemu said waving.

"Bye!" Yugi said waving back then jogging off to his next class Graphic Designs, which happened to be taught by his favorite teacher, Mira!

"Now class, do you know what painting this is?" Mira said holding up a painting of a woman in green robes, alabaster skin, wavy black-brown hair, and lips that wouldve made modern woman jealous. Today was their Identification Quiz, which unfortunately, only Yugi and Ryou studied for. Malik, on one hand didnt bother to study. He hates Graphic Design, but took it so he could be with Ryou and Yugi. Both of the two that studded raised their hands and Mira just had them both say the answer. It was a game they played so they didn't have to take a test, because it was the last week of High School, and it would suck to have a test. Mira always did it her way, and not by the books, to make it more fun for her students.

"It's Mona Lisa!" They both shouted, surprising everyone in the room, because of the loudness and enthusiasm in their voices, waking Jounochi and Honda who had fallen asleep.

"Good job! That was the last one! Tomorrow we will do some painting, of your own person, you must put it in full detail, and do your best, it will be the last project of your lives in High School, so make it good!" With that, the final bell rang, and the students rushed to gather their things, and scramble out. Yugi, Ryou, and Malik stayed back though because Mira was a friend of the trio, and happened to be an inhabitant of the dark realm the three called home.

Yugi, as we already knew lived in the palace, but as did Ryou and Malik. They found their lovers for life, when Yugi brought them with him, to visit the palace. Ryou, fell in love with two of the four most trusted generals, of Atemu and Yami, Akelfia and Bakura.

Malik, fell in love with Mariku and Marik. The other two trustEd generals. They had already moved in to the palace, and they traveled to and from the Shadow Realm with Yugi to school, they later found out Mira, their favorite teacher, was a spirit, the reincarnation, of Mana, Atemus best friend back in Egypt, an the reason he met Yami. After they found out, Atemu insisted she have a room in the castle and for Isis, the palace's and Shadow Realms, best and most renowned healer, help her regain her memories with the powers of a magic necklace she wielded that was called of course, the Millennium Necklace.

"You guys ready?" Atemu asked as he walked into the room.

"Yes! Lets go I'm starving!" Yugi said as his stomach rumbled causing him to blush, and the other 5 occupants of the room roar with laughter.

"Ok let's go." Yami said swiping tears from his eyes, and Atemu opened a portal to the castle.

They arrived at the castle in their Ancient attire, with a travelers bag at their side. (A/N: Not sure what they would've called a backpack in Egypt so I just called it a travelers bag) they removed the contents, and got ready for dinner. When they all were ready they headed to the dining hall and ate. The vampires had blood and chicken placed at their plates, Ryou being and angel ate rice and some vegetables, Malik got some steak, and a drink that was new to the palace, but not the people that traveled to the real world. He got Pepsi! Everyone ate in silence, then returned to their rooms to go to sleep.

"Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Yes Little One?" Yami asked.

"I don't feel right. Something feels off..."

A/N:

I wanted to say and pardon my French, "That Chapter Was A Bitch To Write!" But anyways like hate? Please no flames or I will remove. Beta'd by xfallenangel13x THANK YOU! And now the SOPA warning! Fallen and my favorite writer shadowrealm818 told me.

MY DEARS THIS IS A WARNING!

I found this out from an author of a story!

In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

Here is the link to the petition on the Whitehouse website, sign it if you want this stopped.

: / petitions . whitehouse . gov /petition /stop-sopa-2013 /LMzMVrQF

If the link doesn't work search Open Petitions till you find Stop SOPA 2013 and sign it that way.

shadowwriter329

g1rldraco7

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

InuYoiushi

Ryoucutie4ever

shadowrealm818

DukeofBlackChaos

Disclaimer: I Dont Own Yu Gi Oh or Pepsi.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:  
I am back peeps! And I brought a friend! (Or two...) Now! As my disclaimer! Maximillion Pegasus!

Peggy: Greetings, I am Maximillion Pegasus... *is smug*

And my awesome beta/best friend! xfallenangelx13!

Fallen: ...merp. o3o *(hugs Yuugi plushie*

So now with my army of peeps, Pegasus disclaim!  
Peggy: Duke doesn't own Yugioh, or any related characters... *runs off in the blank world to make more Yugioh cards*  
On with the fic!

As soon as Yugi had said that, they heard an explosion, and the castle started to be filled with creepy-clown like laughter.  
"What in the name of Ra...?" Atemu started, but was quickly pushed under the table by Yami and Yugi as everyone got under the table and became dead silent. A child walked into the room, stepping with an oddness to it, as if he were being controlled. Almost like... he was a zombie, or possessed.

/Yami, Atemu, that kid doesn't seem right. I'm scared, what's going on?/ Yugi said through the mind link.  
{{I'm not entirely sure Aibou, but whatever that... thing, is, it isn't anything normal. Well as normal as things are in the Shadow Realm,}} Atemu explained.

"King, what are we to do?" Bakura whispered.  
"Teleport to your soldiers; get all of them ready. I sense a very evil presence in my castle. We're going to the throne room, and locking it down. Teleport there when you have done what has been instructed, and standby for further orders." Atemu commanded, whispering.  
With that, all of the gang, and Council teleported to their places, of which they were supposed to go.  
"Damn, they got away!" The being hissed in a possessed voice. He saw the smoke come out from under the table, indicating that all of the people he was targeting got away.  
"Master will get them, then!" And with that, the being melted into the floor.

Yami, Atemu, Yugi, Malik, Ryou, Mana, and the Council arrived in the throne room. Everyone was tense, but none spoke a word. The only thing to be heard was the barriers being constructed. It was Yugi who broke the silence with a whimper, and he clutched his head, along with Malik and Ryou, as well.

They stopped, and Atemu walked forward to try and see what happened, only to be hit by a barrier and knocked back.  
"Do not touch me," was a voice that sounded like Yugi's, but having a demonic tone to it.

"It is nice to see you again, King," Malik spoke in the same tone, as if mocking the other.  
"Who are you, and what have you done to my friends?" Atemu shouted.  
"What, you don't remember me?" It was Ryou that spoke that time.

"Why, I'm hurt, Atem," Yugi spoke.  
"No, I don't know you, but I want you to give me my friends back, and stop toying with me!" Atemu yelled.

There was a sigh. "You really are no fun, Pharaoh, but I guess I could tell you who I am..." Ryou spoke.

"I am Seth, Chaos Sorcerer, Student of the Dark Lord, Zorc Necrophades, former Council member, and the one attacking your castle, you baka!" Malik yelled.

"Seth? Why?" Yami asked.  
"Seth? Why?" Ryou mocked, sneering.  
"The power! That's why! Not having to take orders from an idiot with a cock stuffed up his ass, or doing stupid things, getting to be free! That's why!" Yugi explained.  
"Seth, leave my friends, and castle alone if your mad at me direct it at me not everything else!" Atemu said.

"You're right, I should..." Malik said, before the three dropped to the floor unconscious, and the sounds of walls being repaired and things shattering were heard.

In the center of the throne room, a being began to materialize, from millions of black roaches. Brown hair, sea blue eyes, a black cloak, the Millenium Rod in a pale hand, and arcane hieroglyphics swirling around him. All were spells of Chaos, and Shielding. A pair of black wings spread out behind him.

Seth.

A/N:  
Well that was chapter 2! Pretty good if I do say so myself! Eat do you say Fallen?

Fallen: *immature snickering* Atemu's a total closet-uke... I mean- uh- what? Oh, I liked it! :)  
Peggy: Too dramatic! And why am I not the villain! *cries* WHY!?

Because, shut up. You'll see why later.

Please Review! They feed the Review Puppy I just adopted!

Puppy: Ruff! (Reviews Yummy!)  
3 Reviews Chapter 3

Also you may have notice I changed my name from DukeOfBlackChaos to Dark Sadist, that is going to be my new name.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N:_**  
**_Hmmmm, I think it's time for me to put the evil man POV in, I mean it can't always be our main pairings POV eh? But I need to get back to my Go-Fish game with Fallen and Peggy...  
Peggy: Got any faaabulousss 5's Dark?  
Nope Fish._**

Peggy: Darn you! That's 18 cards now!

Fallen: You're not doing too good for the creator of the world's most popular card game, are you, Peggie? *smirks*  
Dark, do you have any sevens?  
Yes here you go. *hands 7*

Peggy: I must steal from the Egyptian Gods's deviant art account now! Goodbye! I'm done with this un-faaabulousss game of Fish! *runs off and in the distance shouts* I hate Fish and Fallen cheats!

Fallen: DO NOT QUESTION MY HONOR, KNAVE! *chases with Silver Fang*

**_O.o Guys... Y'all odd sometimes...  
Lol lets start the story!_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Seth appeared in the throne room of his former Pharaoh, cousin, and King, he smirked evilly. This was too good! Three Hikaris, wiped out. Now, to deal with the actual competition... Seth licked his lips at the thought. He couldn't help the devilishness he felt of the blood, and pain everywhere.

"So, are we just going to stand here staring at each other? Or are we going to do something?" Seth said with boredom.  
"Seth, why? Why are you here? What did I do to you?" Atemu questioned. He knew his cousin better than this, and he was almost positive this wasn't the one he knew.  
"Oh, you did nothing! I'm doing this for three reasons. One, to watch people suffer in pain; two, scare you out of your wits; and three, I want your throne. It's high time for a new King," Seth said with a smirk at their faces. Yami and Atemu hissed angrily, and their eyes started to glow red.  
"You will do nothing of the sort, Seth! You are not my cousin, so stop the act!" Atemu shouted, while Seth only snickered.

"Oh, you are so blind, Pharaoh! Ha, maybe soon I'll give you a gold medal in stupidity- Of course I'm your cousin! I have been shown the truth, and my eyes have been opened! Zorc helped me do that!" Seth countered.

"If you were my real cousin, you wouldn't have joined with Zorc in the first place..." Atemu said dryly, then held up his right hand, causing Seth to be teleported out of the castle, and to the Outlands. He then began to chant an incantation.

"**_Rewind... Reverse the hourglass to replace all that has been broken and bruised... Time Rewind!_**"  
Atemu said and everyone felt a strong pulsing pull as the spell came into effect, undoing all the damage that Seth had caused.  
The three Hikaris woke with a migraine, and groaned.  
"Ugh! What the heck happened?" they all said.  
"Seth..." Atemu whispered. He still couldn't believe what had happened. He couldn't believe that his cousin was evil.

"Seto! Are you here?" Seth yelled as he arrived at his hideout.  
"Yeah, I'm in the living room" he replied. Seth crept into it, and quickly- but silently- walked over, wrapping his arms around Seto and nipping at his neck. Seto groaned.

"Seth..." Seto was becoming hard. He shut his eyes as Seth trailed his hands everywhere on him, squeezing his asscheeks through his jeans and groping his hard-on. He was putty in Seth's hands.  
**_~~~~~~Lime Start~~~~~~_**  
He lowered them both to the floor and ripped off Seto's shirt. He trailed his hands and mouth along every inch of exposed skin, making Seto shiver and moan. He couldn't help himself. He finally grasped at the chance, and flipped their positions. Before Seth could say '_ahh_', his pants, boxers, and shirt were off, and the man hissed as his hard-on hit the cold air. Seto just watched. He then took Seth's cock in his mouth and sucked vigorously while he also played with his balls. He pinched them, and Seth came violently with a yell. He panted, trying to regain his breath. While his lover wasn't paying attention, he flipped them again, and took Seto's remaining clothes off, before deep-throating him, making him scream. He wanted more. He grabbed Seth's head and thrusted in and out, creating delicious friction.  
"Mmmm..." Seto made a noise that was a mix between a moan and mumble. Seth shoved a finger in Seto's ass, hitting his prostate dead-on, and making Seto scream with release. They lay there, panting, regaining their breath.

**_~~~~~~Lime End~~~~~~_**  
"We have to do that more often." Seto panted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back at the castle, everyone had returned to their rooms to sleep away what had just happened. Atemu had doubled the guard, just to be safe, and made a special bunker, so that if what happened today happened again, they'd be protected. At least, that was what Atem hoped.  
"Atemu, will we still be safe?" Yugi asked, his big amethyst eyes shining with both hurt and fright.  
"I don't know, Aibou, this has been a first for me," Atemu replied truthfully.  
"You'll be safe with us, Little One," Yami cooed, nuzzling Yugi's neck, making him blush. Atemu came over and rested his head on Yugi's shoulder, as well as Yami, and Yugi laid his head on Atemu's head as they lay back on the pillows and closed their eyes. You couldn't have asked for a cuter scene. It was perfect. At the exact same time they fell asleep, the rest of the castle did in perfect sync. Finally, peace, after all of the day's events.

**_A/N:  
That took me a total of three days to right because I was lazy :/ It is now 28°F in September, and Wednesday is my birthday..._**

Peggy: Happy Early Birthday Dark! I will now give you my three new Egyptian Cards! Horus the Falcon, an Egyptian God Card, the Magic Card, Crook of the Pharaoh, and another Magic Card, Flail Of The Pharaoh, both of which have to be equipped to an Egyptian God Card...

Fallen: *while stifling small nosebleed* YAY! Happy Early Birthday, Darky! I need to make you a celebratory one-shot... *grins and does the Happy Birthday Song in sign language*

**_Thank you. Now did you all like the story, the fluff, and the lime?! I need this information! *uses Gollum from the Hobbit's voice* I musts has its! Give me Precious! Lol R&R 5 reviews Chapter 4 I think...?_**

I don't own YuGiOh or any related characters and this story is Beta'd by my amazing friend, Fallen.

~~~~~~


	4. Message to the Guest Reviewer: Regulator

A/N:

Message to the Guest Reviewer Regulator: DO NOT. EVER. POST. REVIEWS LIKE THAT. ON ANY. OF. MY. STORIES. I DO NOT. TAKE KINDLY, TO SPAM. YOU WANT SOMEONES ATTENTION? POST YOUR OWN STORY! DO NOT REVIEW LIKE THAT ON MINE! LILY DID NOT PLAGIARIZE, THOSE TWO STORIES ARE DIFFERENT! IVE READ BOTH STORIES, AND I SEE ONE SIMILARITY. THEY BOTH ARE GANG STORIES. BIG WHOOP! I WILL BE REMOVING OUR REVIEW BECAUSE IT IS BOGUS AND UNWANTED. DO NOT EVER, REVIEW ON MY STORY AGAIN, UNLESS YOU ARE COMMENTING ON MY STORY, AND MY STORY ONLY. Thank you, Dark Sadist.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

Kay so we last left off on thee cutest fluff scene I have ever seen. Lol. Plus this story is starting to come to an end! *gasps from Peggy and Fallen* NEVER FEAR! THERE IS ONE PART LEFT! There are two more chapter where I'm wrapping up and Peggy gets his entrance in the end chapter and is there in the last part. Blah. Anyways...

Peggy: You don't own shît.

*bares fangs in front of Peggy's face* You might not get that part now...

Peggy: *is writing will and starts running*

Okay on with the fic. Oh and y'all run over to my new fic Help Me, Save Me, if ya haven't already.

Giggling was how it started. At 3 A.M. in human time to be exact. Yugi was up, running around giggling and squealing. Now you take a moment and think. What the hell?! But this is Yugi, the most unpredictable person anywhere. Let's go see what happened this time.

"Yugi, what are you doing?" I asked him.

"CANDY! MORE CANDY! KITCHEN NEEDS TO MAKE MORE CANDY!" Yugi squealed, giggled and started running again. Dear Ra.

Well, the kitchen had been experimenting with things... (A/N: NOT THAT KIND OF THING YOU SICKOS! XD) Like Pepsi and now they can make rock candy. Obviously Yugi found out.

"Yami? What's going on?" Atemu asked sleepily

I laughed nervously "Nnnnooottthhhiiinnngggg..." How Atemu was able to raise his eyebrows, while he was half asleep and able to think straight, I don't know, but he was out of bed and running towards the source of the giggling fit, which he came to find, was Yugi. He then proceeded to being tackled by Yugi.

"CANDY CANDY MORE CANDY! GIVE ME MORE CANDY!" Yugi screamed in his face.

"Yami? Any idea of what *this* is?" Atemu questioned. Yami's faced heated up and laughed nervously.

"Mayyyybe..." I said looking as innocent as possible.

"Uh Huh." Atemu chuckled and ran after Yugi who was still screaming for more candy.

~~Time Skip~~

Yugi had finally calmed down from the sugar rush, and Atemu I think has passed out. Me? I'm sitting here in the middle of the day, laying in bed with a snoring Atemu, and half asleep Yugi on my chest. Life sure knows how to annoy people eh?

Not that I don't like sleeping with my lovers, but it's 2 in the afternoon, and I was going to go shopping today. Well, I guess I'm going tomorrow! For now ill just sleep.

"Master, everything is ready we are waiting on your signal." A voice in the darkness said

"Good, good. Keep your troops training we shall invade soon." A more powerful voice said.

"Massssster, sssomeone intrudesss thisss meeting." It's sounded like a shadow drake.

"Terminate them Zaranthax." The powerful voice said

"Yessss massster." Zaranthax said, and the vision exploded.

Now there was another place, it was an odd looking mountain, which had a volcano stacked on top. The vision blurred out, because the sight was shoved up the mountain, and was now inside the volcano, except it wasn't filled with lava. It was a huge forge with a bunch of workers, making magic items, normal items, swords, staffs, lances, and chakras.

Drakes, Sphixes, Snakes, and other creatures toiled away, it looked like they were making things for an army.

One person stood out though, brown hair, pale skin, and icy blue eyes. Seto Kaiba, standing on a balcony watching the workers and looked up, the vision exploded.

Yugi woke with a start, sweating, Yami and Atemu watching him with concern. What happened? Had I passed out? Gotten really sick? Wait, those visions, I remember, had they done this to me?

"Yugi..." Atemu whispered

"Hey Atemu, Hey Yami." I said weakly.

"What happened Piccolo?" Yami asked.

"These... Visions... I saw Seto, and heard voices. One sounded really powerful, and it sounded if it was a war meeting. Seto was watching demons forge things." Yugi explained.

"And that was all?" Atemu asked curiously.

"Yes." Yugi said. He left out the part where the visions exploded by Seto looking where the vision's view was placed, or Zaranthax, or that he exploded his vision of that too.

"Well, I guess we should tell the council about this." Yami said and Yugi and Atemu groaned.

"Goody." Atemu said. With that the three left for the throne room.

A/N:

Hmmmm I need to decide on two things. Whether or not to put the ending of that little part there in the last part of the trilogy or finish it here, and to include Peggy in. What do you think?

Peggy: I vote yes on the first and yes on the second

You don't get a vote.

Sooo will -you- review? Will -you- put in your input? And who is this mysterious boss? Find out in this next chapter of A Dream Come True? !

Peggy: Review beggar...

*grabs flaming enchanted chakra and giggles insanely then starts to run after Pegasus*

Peggy: *disappears*

3 reviews for next chapter!

[An additional note: Fallen is missing (*cries*) I haven't heard from her in awhile. But this chapter was short and rushed because I'm on vacation (yay Virginia Beach!) and this story is VERY neglected so I wanted to get y'all a chapter with some fillers to keep this story going. Please review the answer to my question and no PM since I havent been able to receive messages easily. I also wanted to finish this chapter so we could get on to the next part which I am proud to say will have tons of chapters! :) so that's all from me and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See ya again next time! -Duke]


End file.
